


Far Away

by Squad_Eren124



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squad_Eren124/pseuds/Squad_Eren124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund introduces his new boyfriend to the family. Although, Peter has had a long one-sided love for Ed and despises Ed's new bf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edmund walked with his new boyfriend (tall, built, and unbelievably handsome [named Elijah]) to Ed's house where Peter and the others awaited for him. 

"I hope they accept you, especially my brother, Peter," Ed said, his arm hooked with Elijah's.

"Yeah, me too," Elijah said, smiling.

They got to the house and found Peter reading a book, Lucy playing checkers with Susan, and his mom sewing a button to a shirt.

Everyone looked at Ed and Eli and Lucy ran to her brunette brother, hugging him.

"Who's this?" Susan asked.

"This is Elijah, my boyfriend," Ed said, smiling.

Peter's heart sank to his feet as he grasped the information.

"Nice to meet you, Eli, I'm his mom," their mom said, shaking hands with Eli. 

"Oh, Mom is going to a convention for the weekend, we'll be alone, do you want to stay with us?" Ed asked, his eyes and smile sparkled at Eli.

Eli blushed at the very handsome face and nodded. Peter tried so desperately to focus on his book rather than his rival. Pete has had a long one-sided love for Ed ever since Ed was in 7th grade.

"Well, we need to do our homework," Ed said. He dragged his boyfriend to his room and got out his Geometry with Eli. Eli lusted over the slim and beautiful body Ed possesses. His attention was more towards Ed and not his homework. He finally reached his hand over to gently turn Ed's toward him and passionately kissed him. That sent heat on Ed and he blushed. "That was my first kiss..."

Outside the room, Peter leaned against the wall, listening as his heart sank even further.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund and Elijah spend time together at the Pevensie House.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapters:/

The Pevensie kids said their goodbyes to their mom as she took off to her convention. The five kids lounged around in the living room and did their own thing. Ed sat on Eli's lap and read a rather large book. Pete sat in a recliner with the morning news paper in his hands, pretending to look at new but is actually keeping an eye on his little brother. Lucy read a book as she sat on the floor. Susan read a magazine.

"We should all go for a walk!" Lucy said.

"Sure," Eli said with a smile. Ed smiled as he bookmarked his place in his book.

So the kids put on their shoes and headed out to absorb the evening air. Of course, Eli and Ed held hands. Lucy held Susan's hand and Peter just walked by himself. They walked toward the London park and let out their childish selves, running over to the swing sets, Ed found a huge brick wall to do wall flips. Eli hung out with Ed as Pete just stood and watched them. There was a large fountain with a large stone dolphin pouring water onto the pool of water.

Ed went to the fancy Men's bathroom with Eli to take a leak. After Ed emptied himself and washed his hands, Eli embraced him in his arms, caressed his cheek, kissed his lips. A dark shade of red covered his cheeks. Eli swirled his tongue around Ed's. Ed began to feel as if he was on drugs as the sensation of his mouth being invaded my his boyfriend's tongue. Heat formed on and in Ed as Eli slithered his hand up Ed's T-Shirt. Eli then traced kisses on Ed's neck to make Ed shiver in ecstasy.

"...E-Eli," Ed moaned as he felt his boyfriend bite on his shoulder.

Eli then looked in Ed's face with ecstasy and said, "I love you, Ed."

With his dreamy eyes, Ed said, "I love you too, Eli."


	3. Becoming One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli starts to mark his territory on Ed by by taking his virginity.
> 
> Mainly smut and short.

Pete, Susan, and Lucy went to McDonald's for a quick bite while Ed and Eli spend time together. The two laid on Ed's bed reading a rather girlish romance book out of curiosity. When they got to smut scenes, Eli's heart raced with excitement. Finally, the horny boy took the book, set it aside, and got on top of Ed. He panted as his heart and shaft throbbed. Ed was surprised as he saw his lover. Eli leaned in to kiss the soft lips and slithered his hand up Ed's shirt on his chest.

Eli slipped Ed's shirt off and began to kiss/lick Ed's sweet skin and played with his nipples. He then lowered to lick and suck his nipple. Ed moaned and gasped as the sensation was so exciting. Eli then removed Ed's pants and boxers to have a full view of Ed's naked, sweet body. He blushed as he gazed at the beautiful boy. He lowered himself to suck on Ed's shaft. Ed arched and moaned as the sparkling sensation felt amazing. Within a moment, Ed came and yelped at the pleasure.

The pleasure sent electrifying nerves and heat into Ed. It was as if he was floating in the clouds. Eli then kissed his lover with all his love for him.

"I love you, Ed," Eli said.


End file.
